Déjà vecu
by Sirenita
Summary: Se han visto todos los días de San Valentín durante cuatro años seguidos y en cada uno Scorpius se convence aún más que Merlín realmente lo odia. One-shot participante de 'Reto San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada' del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas.


**Notas de autora:**_ Este one-shot fue escrito para el reto de "San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada" del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas. El lugar y actividad que me tocaron fueron el Bosque Prohibido y bailar, respectivamente._

_Pff, ha sido difícil. Supongo que he perdido la costumbre de escribir algo fluff, más humorístico y ligero; pero realmente quería hacer algo tierno para esta fecha (y reto) como regalo para todas las fantásticas personas que disfrutan de mis fics (sueno tan arrogante que me dan ganas de lanzarme por el balcón ahora mismo). A modo de variar un poco los fics monopolizados por el punto de vista de Rose en la narración y mi costumbre de escribir desde el punto de vista de Scorpius, este (larguísimo) one-shot es una historia dulce, tierna, adorable, y con intentos de ser graciosa. Y además contiene una manera un poco diferente de ver esta fecha, ya que no quería escribir algo... típico. Se darán cuenta al leer qué ocurre en cada San Valentín. Espero de todo corazón que les guste :)_

_El título significa "ya vivido". No se me ocurrió nada en español ni en inglés, así que acudí a mi francés, la lengua más romántica del mundo, para usar un término que le queda bastante bien a la idea de la historia._

_¡Muchísimos saludos y espero que disfruten! (No me enojaría si también me dejan su review, eh)._

_Cariños,_

_Sirenita._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los lugares o personajes me pertenecen. Evidentemente no soy JKR.**

* * *

**Déjà vecu**

**Primer San Valentín: "Haz descubierto mi pasatiempo favorito".**

A veces quería matar a Albus por tener ideas tan idiotas… y por obligarlo a seguirle la corriente. Bueno, tampoco era que lo amenazara con matarlo si es que no lo acompañaba en una de sus travesuras, pero… Pero tenía un maldito poder de convencimiento que cuando te invitaba a hacer algo, la otra persona sólo podía preguntar "¿Y cuándo lo hacemos?". Y gracias a aquella sonrisa divertida y ojos brillantes de su amigo, Scorpius terminó en detención el viernes en la noche. No sólo el día donde comenzaba el ansiado fin de semana, sino que era San Valentín.

Después que Filch lo retara por no terminar de pulir la primera fila de trofeos (de manera muggle, cabe destacar), el chico suspiró pensando en cuán horrible era su suerte. Podría estar disfrutando de las cartas con poemas cantados, las personas huyendo de confesiones amorosas embarazosas, y de la gran cantidad de chocolates que regalaba el mundo en esta fecha (lo único positivo de esta época eran los bombones) porque los tenían por montones. San Valentín era la festividad de la vergüenza ajena y sólo Merlín sabía cuánto disfrutaba riéndose a costillas de las situaciones patéticas que sus compañeros hacían por conseguir un novio o novia, o sorprender a su actual pareja.

-¿De nuevo aquí, eh? –la voz del celador resonó en la habitación y el rubio se giró, confundido por la pregunta. Al ver que le daba la espalda y hablaba con otra persona afuera, siguió limpiando con desgana los trofeos-. La maldad la llevas en la sangre. Eres igual que tus tíos.

_La maldad la llevas en la sangre._

Scorpius trató de no reírse ante tal declaración. ¿Por qué Filch sonaba tan dramático?

-Ayuda a Malfoy. Todos los trofeos hasta el año 1900 deben estar relucientes, ¿entendido?

Después que Filch se fuera, una niña con una desordenada melena rojiza caminó hacia el otro extremo de la estantería de la habitación y comenzó a limpiar los trofeos con un trapo. Con una corta mirada supo que se trataba de Rose Weasley (sus rizos pelirrojos eran inconfundibles), la mejor estudiante de su curso y probablemente de toda la escuela desde hacía… muchísimos años.

Tomando otro trofeo para pulir, el joven se contentó con la idea que al menos no terminaría a las tres de la madrugada. Un par de manos más harían más fácil el trabajo.

¿Por qué la niña modelo de Hogwarts estaba castigada? Scorpius volvió a mirarla y notó que ya había avanzado bastante: estaba casi en la mitad de la estantería.

-Eso ya lo limpié –anunció, observando que limpiaba uno de los premios que había pulido.

-Lo sé, pero lo hiciste mal –dijo como si fuera obvio-. Filch revisa cada trofeo y no nos dejara irnos hasta que estén relucientes.

Scorpius rodó los ojos por su actitud tan arrogante y le preguntó silenciosamente a Merlín por qué debía compartir el castigo con alguien así. Nunca entendía a las personas que se creían con la facultad de decir qué era lo correcto y lo que no, cuando nadie les había pedido su opinión.

-Hey, no quiero ser pesada –añadió, seguramente al haber visto su reacción ante su comentario-. Es que ya me ha pasado que Filch me obliga a hacer todo de nuevo y no creo que queramos salir tarde…

-¿Cuántas veces has estado en castigo como para saber eso?

-Diez.

-¿Este mes? –preguntó, sorprendido.

-En lo que va del año –respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

Diez castigos al mes era un número casi imposible de lograr sin tener una expulsión como consecuencia, así que su pregunta había sido un poco estúpida.

-A juzgar por la reacción de Filch al verte, asumí que al terminar las clases normalmente te dedicabas a pulir trofeos y chucherías que _nadie_ se dedica a ver.

La risa de la chica era bastante… agradable. Melodiosa, quizás. No era de esas personas que tenían una risa contenida. Lo más seguro es que así fuera su personalidad: genuina.

A pesar de ser la prima de su mejor amigo, nunca habían intercambiado más de dos palabras. Muchas veces Albus se quejaba de lo sabelotodo que era, pero era uno de sus familiares favoritos y por lo mismo pensaba que la pelirroja no debía ser una mala persona para gozar aquel título por parte del perfecto Albus Potter. A él le gustaban las personas honestas. La falsedad e hipocresía eran dos características que aborrecía, y Scorpius no podía estar más de acuerdo con aquella opinión. Así que… Rose Weasley no parecía estar mal. Sólo era un poco sabelotodo, pero nada muy malo.

-Haz descubierto mi pasatiempo secreto, Malfoy. Adoro estar en detención –leyó la inscripción bajo la copa de oro que tenía en sus manos-. ¿A quién rayos le interesa un trofeo por el tercer lugar en un concurso de deletreo de 1887?

-A Filch, obviamente –miró hacia la entrada, cerciorándose que el celador no los estaba viendo-. Me parece un poco preocupante que siempre haga pulir trofeos a modo de castigo.

La noche transcurrió más rápido de lo esperado y casi a medianoche, ambos obtuvieron el visto bueno de Filch para retirarse a las salas comunes respectivas.

Se despidió de Weasley en las escaleras movedizas, y Scorpius bajó hacia las mazmorras. No había sido una mala noche… pero no era un panorama genial haber estado San Valentín puliendo y ordenando trofeos y premios antiquísimos de la escuela junto con la prima de Albus.

Y así Scorpius Malfoy regresó a la sala común de Slytherin pensando en cómo vengarse de Albus Potter, su mejor amigo, por la broma de bombas fétidas que le costó la noche del 14 de febrero en detención.

* * *

**Segundo San Valentín: "En una escala de uno a diez, te ganas un cien por mal gusto".**

Jamás había sido alguien fanático de la moda. Scorpius no entendía las nuevas… tendencias: para él las túnicas eran sólo túnicas, de distintos colores y largos; los chalecos eran de diferentes diseños las decoraciones en la tela, y… eso. Tan sólo eran diferentes, pero con la misma función. Si le preguntaban por el corte de la ropa, no tenía idea a qué se refería la pregunta. ¿Acaso una túnica clásica inglesa no era igual que una francesa? Ambas se usaban para abrigar a la persona que la usaba. Supuestamente había estilos de cada prenda que quedaban mejor según el cuerpo del mago o bruja, y aunque tal vez fuera cierto, con tal que no se viera como alguien que saliera de una pelea con trolls, cualquier estilo de prenda le parecía bien.

Scorpius no era ningún fanático de la moda… pero estaba seguro que ahora mismo cada diseñador, costurero, y cualquier persona dedicada al negocio de la ropa, estaban preparándose para un suicidio en masa.

-Oh, Malfoy –una voz lo hizo mover la vista desde el suéter hasta un punto cercano a su cara. Se encontró con una gran sonrisa divertida en el espejo-. Qué… interesante tu vestimenta.

¿Por qué rayos Rose Weasley tenía que encontrarlo luciendo una de las pintas más vergonzosas de toda su vida?

Maldiciendo a Merlín por su estúpida suerte, el joven se giró y preguntó en voz baja:

-¿De verdad me veo tan mal?

-¿Con toda honestidad? –ladeó la cabeza, observando el suéter con cuidado. Tal vez no era _tan_ malo y sólo estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos negativos. Las mujeres tenían un ojo crítico más desarrollado para este tipo de cosas. ¿Y si su novia lo estaba vistiendo como alguien sofisticado, y él no entendía la vanguardia de su elección?-. En una escala de uno a diez, te ganas un cien por mal gusto –declaró con solemnidad después de un rato.

-Rayos –murmuró entre gemidos de desesperación.

¿Cómo iba a decirle a Sophie que el suéter que quería regalarle era… horrible? Era su primer San Valentín juntos (y con novia en general) y no podía decirle que no podía ocupar el vómito de un unicornio para abrigarse (suponiendo que los unicornios vomitaban un arcoíris). Desde que habían entrado en la tienda de ropa de Hogsmeade, Sophie había corrido directamente hacia el suéter multicolor y le pidió que se lo probara.

Había salido del vestidor creyendo que quizás era sólo él el del problema, pero al ver la cara de pena de la vendedora, Scorpius temió que el gusto de su novia fuera malo… Y ahora Rose Weasley lo encontraba paseándose con una oveja muerte y multicolor en el pecho, confirmándole que sí, el gusto de su novia era _pésimo_.

Antes que la pelirroja pudiera preguntarle por qué estaba usando aquel horroroso suéter (y sí, por el pronunciado arco de sus cejas podía deducir que diría algo más serio que criticar con malditos puntajes su ropa), un grito los distrajo:

-¡Scorpius, mira! –Sophie salió de un vestidor y estaba usando otro suéter igual-. ¡Hay una versión para mujeres! –chilló emocionada, corriendo a su lado. Al ver que su novio miraba fijamente hacia el frente, se dio cuenta de la otra persona presente-. Weasley… Hola –saludó extrañada.

-Hola, Nott –Rose tosió, notoriamente para evitar reírse-. Tu suéter es… precioso. Le estaba diciendo a Malfoy cuán bien le quedaba.

-Le hace juego con su tono de piel, ¿no crees? –preguntó tomándolo por el brazo.

-Por supuesto que lo creo –asintió, sonriendo-. Hacen una pareja preciosa –añadió, guiñándole el ojo a Scorpius y haciendo que éste quisiera lanzarle un _Avada Kadavra_. ¿Por qué rayos la estaba convenciendo que era una buena idea que se vistieran como la pareja arcoíris?-. Bueno, me tengo que ir –dijo, desviando la mirada hacia el aparador. Por primera vez notó que cargaba un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo, con el logotipo de la tienda-. Adiós, chicos. Feliz San Valentín.

-Hasta luego, Weasley –Sophie esperó a que casi hubiera llegado a la puerta, para decir:-. No sabía que fuera tan simpática.

-Sí –_La odio, la odio, la odio, la odio_-. Muy simpática.

-¡Definitivamente lo compraremos, Scorpius! –anunció la chica, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Scorpius no era ningún experto en moda… pero el maldito suéter de múltiples colores dispuestos de cualquier modo definitivamente era un crimen a la moda. Y gracias a Rose Weasley, éste era su regalo de San Valentín.

* * *

**Tercer San Valentín: "Me encantaría besarte aquí y ahora".**

¿Estar en la mejor fiesta de _toda_ la historia de Hogwarts? Sí. ¿Haber ingerido cuanta bebida alcohólica se le puso por delante y seguir vivo? Sí, hecho. ¿Y tener compañía femenina para cerrar una de las noches más locas de su vida? Oh, sí. Estaba a centímetros de besar a Mariana McDonald, es decir, con la chica más guapa de su curso y probablemente de toda la escuela.

Cuando un grupo de chicos de séptimo año quería lanzar una fiesta (secreta) el día de San Valentín, pocos creyeron el éxito que tendría. ¿No era acaso una fiesta para estar con la pareja, en tranquilidad y haciendo cualquier actividad empalagosa que se les cruzara por la cabeza? Pues, todas las expectativas de un rotundo fracaso respecto a esta fiesta se fueron al caño cuando casi a medianoche, casi la mayoría de estudiantes de Hogwarts se encontraban en la sala común de Slytherin. No sólo se trataba de los despechados con un corazón roto reciente (como Albus) o de los que estaban comenzado a desarrollar síndromes de ansiedad por no haber estado íntimamente con alguien desde hacía varios meses (a pesar de todo, Scorpius no se arrepentía de haber terminado con la exasperante Sophie Nott), sino que las parejas de Hogwarts estaban felices por tener un cambio en la monotonía de actividades a realizar aquel día.

La noche había sido _genial_. Scorpius había hablado con muchísimas personas, se había reído al punto que el estómago le dolía hasta cuando respiraba, bebido, bailado (con muchas chicas guapísimas), y… bebido y bailado. Lo último era un ciclo vicioso: mientras más borracho estaba, más deseaba bailar, y por la vergüenza de sus pasos de baile tan tiesos, bebía para calmarse.

Y finalmente después de mucho baile, whiskey de fuego, más baile, y vodka de Erkling… Scorpius había conseguido salir del ajetreo de la sala común para estar con Mariana McDonald. A solas.

La rubia lo abrazaba constantemente y cuando finalmente habían encontrado un lugar en el pasillo, particularmente alejado de las personas que estaban también fuera de la sala común, sintió que la atrajo hacia ella poniendo las manos sobre la parte trasera de su cuello.

-Me encantaría besarte aquí y ahora –susurró, con una mezcla de whiskey y algo dulce en su aliento.

Scorpius cerró los ojos, ladeó la cabeza y comenzó a acercarse a ella mientras abría la boca… y en vez de sentir sólo sus labios sobre los de él, sintió algo más.

Algo caliente, con una consistencia de un líquido espeso que se quería escurrir dentro de su boca, y de un sabor y aroma que lo hicieron sentir nauseas.

_Mierda_.

-Oh, lo siento… Yo… -la chica dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras Scorpius se quedó de piedra. _Merlín, te odio_-. Yo… -se acercó para ayudarlo a limpiarle el vómito de la boca, pero él negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, no –dijo, tratando de limpiarse él mismo, y repitiéndose una y otra vez que no podía ceder a las nauseas.

-Pero… -la rubia se detuvo y abrió la boca, haciendo arcadas-. No… No…

-¡No! –dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de la nueva cascada de vómito saliendo de su boca.

-Ah, no –sollozó entre arcadas y vómitos, aproximándose a la pared más cercana y ayudándose de ella, caminó de regreso hacia la sala común o a cualquier lugar que a Scorpius no le podía interesar en aquellos momentos.

Mariana McDonald le había vomitado encima. Y no podía haber sido en los zapatos, en el brazo, en el hombro… Oh, no. En la boca. Prácticamente _dentro_ de la boca.

Con la rabia, vergüenza y otro sinfín de emociones que le provocaban la situación, el rubio comenzó a restregarse el puño de la camisa sobre los labios. Incluso lo hizo sobre la lengua, para tratar de quitarse levemente el sabor a vómito.

_Oh, qué asco._

Definitivamente esta historia sacaría varias risas a sus amigos. Y no importaba que él no se las contara, de seguro algunas de las personas que estaban fuera de la sala común los habían visto y…

_Oh, no. No, no, no, no._

-¿Weasley? –sintió que todas las nauseas desaparecían instantáneamente mientras una ola de pánico lo invadió. La pelirroja estaba apoyada en la pared, con algunos rizos húmedos y la respiración agitada-. ¿Viste todo eso? –preguntó, esperanzado en que sólo hubiera visto los últimos segundos de la escena (es decir, a McDonald arrastrarse por la pared y él limpiándose la boca).

La joven dio una gran bocanada de aire y espiró, aparentemente calmándose. Scorpius no pudo dejar de notar su generoso escote con aquel movimiento.

-Sí –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿_Todo_?

-Oh, sí. _Todo_ –imitó su exageración de la palabra-. Iba a ofrecerte un poco de ayuda, pero veo que te has limpiado por completo.

¿Por qué rayos la chica tenía que verlo en situaciones así? Primero había sido utilizando el suéter más horroroso del mundo, y ahora en algo muchísimo peor: que su ligue de la noche le vomitó en medio de un beso. Era como si en cada momento patético de su existencia, por alguna fuerza sobrenatural, Rose Weasley debía estar en primera fila para el espectáculo.

Sintiendo las ganas de cavar un hoyo en la tierra y esconderse en él, el rubio trató de distender la situación bromeando sobre ella:

-Sí, mi madre me enseñó hábitos de higiene esenciales.

-Claro –asintió-. Ella siempre supo que ibas a necesitar limpiarte el vómito de tu novia de tu boca.

-No es mi novia –la sola idea de pensar de estar relacionado en otro modo que no fuera compañero de curso de McDonald le daban ganas de vomitar. Qué irónico, ¿no?-. Si lo fuera, tendría que haberla ayudado a limpiarse, ¿no crees?

-Eres _tan_ caballero, Malfoy.

-Ya sabes… -se hundió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia ella-, así de perfecto soy.

-No sólo te pueden besar. También te vomitan –se rió.

Vale, debía admitirlo: todo era bastante gracioso. O _muy_ gracioso. Tal vez algún día podría mirar esta noche y reírse sinceramente, pensando cuándo imbécil había sido por querer tener algo de una sola noche con una chica que ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie de lo borracha que estaba.

No pudo evitar reírse por las siguientes bromas de Weasley. Usualmente no se sentiría tan a gusto con comentarios tan sarcásticos sobre su persona cuando alguien que no fuera un amigo los dijera, pero ella tenía algo especial. Desde que estuvieron castigados aquel San Valentín de tercer año, habían comenzado a saludarse en los pasillos y a entablar pequeñas conversaciones cada vez que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor. Y a partir del inicio de este curso habían sido nombrados prefectos, ella por Ravenclaw y él por Slytherin, reafirmando la vaga idea que eran una especie de… amigos. No hablaban de nada serio, ni tampoco se veían mucho; pero ambos tenían la habilidad de hacer conversaciones basadas en estupideces y reírse hasta llorar.

-Vamos, continúa con tus bromas –la invitó el rubio, sorprendido por la cantidad de tema que otorgaba el vómito de McDonald.

-No te voy a seguir molestando –dijo, apenada. Su risa comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que lo único que se escuchó era la respiración agitada de ambos._ Tiene unos ojos cafés demasiado lindos_-. Malfoy… -el joven parpadeó, desconcertado por el cambio en su voz. Su apellido había sonado tan… ronco e irresistible en aquel tono-. Me encantaría besarte aquí y ahora.

_¿Qué?_

Mientras Scorpius pensaba que la noche se estaba siendo cada vez más loca, comenzó a acercarse a la chica casi por inercia. ¿Acaso McDonald no le había dicho algo similar hacía unos momentos?

Una de las delgadas manos de Rose se acercaron a su rostro, casi tocando su boca.

-Pero no con eso en tu labio –dijo, ésta vez usando su típico tono divertido.

-¡Mierda! –Scorpius retrocedió, llevándose una mano a los labios y empezó a restregárselos.

-Ahora sí terminé de molestarte –anunció, con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

De verdad había bebido demasiado aquella noche como para creer que Weasley quería besarlo. ¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Por qué era tan idiota?

-¿Por toda la vida?

-No, en lo que va de la noche. Prepárate para las bromas de mañana –le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda-. Bueno, Malfoy. Voy a regresar a la fiesta –se enderezó y empezó a alejarse-. Yo que tú, me lavaría con agua la boca –dijo, girando la cabeza.

-Y veneno… para borrar el sabor de vómito –añadió, sonriendo.

-Buena idea –rió, moviendo la mano a modo de despedida.

La pelirroja llegó hasta la entrada de la sala común, donde un chico alto y de cabello oscuro la esperaba. ¿Desde cuándo Weasley era tan cercana con Flint, el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin? Ambos intercambiaron un par de palabras antes de moverse. Flint posicionó su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de la chica (no lo había notado antes, pero Weasley se veía muy bien en aquel cortísimo vestido azul) como si necesitara un guía para saber dónde se encontraba el lugar de la fiesta.

La soledad fue un cambio de ambiente que Scorpius recibió con gratitud. Esa noche… había sido un completo asco. Toda la emoción de los minutos previos había desaparecido. ¿Quién rayos le diría que la chica más guapa de toda la escuela terminaría vomitándole mientras se besaban? Definitivamente sería el tema de conversación del día siguiente. Tendría que escuchar durante semanas a la gente preguntándole cosas tan inteligentes como qué tal había sido todo, y él respondería "¿Has vomitado? Bien, esta vez no era mi vómito, sino el de otra persona en mi boca".

Con la boca seca y aún pensando en la consistencia del fluido de McDonald en sus labios, se dirigió a la sala común para ir a su dormitorio y encerrarse en el baño. Limpiarse iba a tomar varias horas de intenso trabajo. Y de paso, buscaría algún hechizo que lo ayudara a dejar su boca intacta.

Al pasar junto a la pista de baile, Scorpius divisó a Flint y Weasley besándose mientras ella se movía al ritmo de la música… y las nauseas volvieron.

Rápidamente el rubio corrió hacia el dormitorio de chicos de quinto año para una larga sesión de limpieza de vómito ajeno de su cuerpo.

* * *

**Cuarto San Valentín: "Sólo los cobardes eligen verdad".**

Albus había planeado repetir la fiesta de San Valentín del año anterior, pero preparó una reunión más privada donde sólo los amigos más cercanos (es decir, las personas que le caían bien… lo que equivalía a la mitad del castillo) estaban invitados. Para hacer un evento inolvidable, el joven lo organizó en el lugar más temido de toda la escuela: el Bosque Prohibido. De algún modo milagroso, consiguió instalar mesas con bebidas y comida, manteles para que las personas pudieran sentarse en el suelo, esferas flotantes para iluminar el lugar y que el camino desde el castillo hacia el claro del bosque donde se realizaría la fiesta, estuviera sospechosamente vacío. Scorpius estaba seguro que había conseguido la ayuda de Hagrid, el guardabosque, para el propósito. Incluso había logrado un encantamiento de temperatura, haciendo un calor bastante agradable una vez que se llegaba al claro. Todo era perfecto.

Entre conversaciones y cervezas de mantequilla, Scorpius se vio jugando verdad o consecuencia en un círculo constituido por diversas personas de las cuatro casas. Era un grupo muy divertido, mayoritariamente constituido por Weasleys.

-Malfoy –dijo Lucy Weasley después de girar la botella y que ésta apuntara a él-. ¿Verdad o consecuencia?

Los ojos del chico se desviaron hacia la persona al lado de la morena, pensando que si elegía verdad, lo más probable es que le preguntaran quién le gustaba o algo del estilo… y realmente no quería que Rose Weasley lo supiera. Y no es como si realmente se enterara que estaba prácticamente enamorado de ella si mentía ante tal pregunta, ya que todos habían tomado una poción preparada por el hermano mayor de Albus para delatar una mentira: luego de decirla, las palabras acordadas entre los miembros del grupo que jugaban se decían al instante. Así que… además de quedar en ridículo por ser un mentiroso, Rose no sabría nada, pero… no quería quedar en ridículo.

Durante el último año había comenzado a notar cuán guapa era, cuán divertida, inteligente, amable, irónica, sagaz y un sinfín de adjetivos extraños que le daba pereza mencionar era Rose Weasley. A finales de quinto supo que le estaba gustando la prima de su mejor amigo, pero desde que empezó sexto curso y compartían casi todas las clases ÉXTASIS, se dio cuenta que era más que gustarle… Pensando que caer en una obsesión sería algo demasiado loco, el término "enamorarse" sonaba más saludable.

Y lo peor de este nuevo sentimiento era que la pelirroja casi siempre estaba saliendo con alguien. Ni los amigos de Rose sabían si estaba soltera, ya que solía ser muy reservada en cuanto a su vida amorosa y cuando la veían con alguien en público en actitud amorosa (como intercambiando saliva con el repugnante de Lyssander Scamander… ¿o era Lorcan Scamander? En fin. No importa. Uno de esos malditos gemelos), el mundo se enteraba que la chica tenía novio. Entonces, día tras día, Scorpius tenía que soportar sentarse en Aritmancia y Estudios Muggles, conversar, intercambiar bromas, reírse, ir a Hogsmeade (como amigos, con el resto de grupos de amigos conformado por Albus y otras personas), y hacer otras malditas actividades con ella, sabiendo que la chica no estaba disponible. Era horrible. Vivía celoso y sintiéndose un estúpido porque sabía que todo sería más fácil si pudiera confesarle que le gustaba... pero vivir con la cobardía era muchísimo más fácil que armarse de fuerzas para ser honesto con ella.

Además, Rose lo había visto en sus peores momentos: usando el suéter de arcoíris y siendo vomitado mientras besaba a una chica. Las posibilidades que pensara en él como un individuo masculino apto para realizar actividades fuera de la maldita zona de amigos eran nulas. Como Albus le gustaba recordar cuando estaba borracho, ¿quién rayos iba a querer siquiera besarlo cuando McDonald lo había vomitado entero?

-Dado que todos han dicho verdad, elijo consecuencia –anunció, ganándose una serie de "oh"s y "uh"s por parte de los presentes.

-¡Él, el original! –se burló Albus.

-Sólo los cobardes eligen la verdad, amigo –alzó la cerveza que tenía en la mano y bebió de ella, a modo de salud. Albus lo imitó mientras reía-. Listo, Weasley. ¿Cuál sería mi… consecuencia? –alzó las cejas sugestivamente, causando aplausos y risas.

-Oh, esto es difícil. No se me ocurre nada –la chica movió la cabeza, casi desesperada-. Baila.

La consecuencia se ganó aún más aplausos y vitoreos del público.

Dando un gran sorbo a su bebida, el rubio se puso de pie y pensó que quizás este momento entraba a su lista de situaciones vergonzosas. No cabía duda que era el peor bailarín de toda la escuela.

Rose comenzó a aplaudir, marcando un ritmo para ayudarlo a bailar. Los demás la siguieron, y pronto Scorpius tuvo una improvisada banda sonora para improvisar un ridículo baile. Empezó a saltar alrededor del círculo, moviendo las caderas y Albus se le unió, sacando risas y gritos por parte de las mujeres con un movimiento que pretendía ser sexy de la pelvis.

Una vez que se sentaron, el rubio vio a Rose apoyándose en su prima, destornillándose de la risa, y se sintió satisfecho. Lleno de vergüenza y con ganas de hundirse el alcohol para olvidarse de ella, pero contento de saber que al menos le había causado gracia a la pelirroja.

-Bien… -se inclinó hacia el centro del círculo y giró la botella. Ésta estaba encantada para que en una ronda siempre apuntara a todos, sin que nadie se quedara sin jugar. La boquilla apuntó a Albus-. Oh, Potter. Misma pregunta.

-Verdad, Malfoy... Los chicos buenos siempre decimos la verdad –añadió, ganándose un codazo por parte de las personas que estaban sentadas a su lado.

-¿Has tenido un… _encuentro íntimo_, -lo último lo dijo con una voz más seria y lenta, para darle más dramatismo a la pregunta-, con una de tus novias en uno de los armarios de la escuela?

-Aprovechas que ninguna de mis ex está aquí para hacerme quedar mal, ¿no, Malfoy? –entrecerró los ojos-. No… -Scorpius levantó una ceja, incrédulo por su respuesta-. _QuierofollaraFilchenunarmari ooscurio._

-¡Lo sabía! –Scorpius aplaudió mientras todos reían por las palabras que delataba la mentira. Fue James Potter a quien se le había ocurrido utilizar aquella frase.

-Nuestro signo de deshonestidad me pareció apropiado para responder la pregunta –se explicó, sonriendo-. Y bien, veamos quién sigue… -dijo, tomando la botella.

El juego siguió y luego de un rato, Rose se puso de pie mientras le susurró algo a su prima en el oído.

Obviamente, como buen patético enamorado, Scorpius la siguió después de ver dos jugadas más, y caminó hasta una de las mesas donde estaban las bebidas.

-Te saltaste una ronda.

-Tenía sed, Malfoy –explicó la chica, limpiándose la boca luego de dar un gran sorbo a su vaso de whiskey de fuego.

-Oh, eres una aburrida –sacó una cerveza de mantequilla y la abrió-. Apuesto a que no querías que te obligaran a decir otra verdad.

En uno de los turnos de Rose, a la chica se le preguntó el mayor misterio en torno a su persona: explicar por qué rayos había tenido tantas detenciones en primer año. James en ese momento comenzó a reírse y le dio permiso para responder, y es así como la chica reveló que su primo mayor la había obligado a ayudarle a hechizar los escritos que hacía en los cubículos de los baños para que nadie pudiera borrarlos. Y es así como Filch y otros profesores la veían salir de los baños de hombres, siendo castigada. James dijo que necesitaba usar los conocimientos avanzados de su prima para dejar sus huellas de manera permanente en la escuela, y añadió que la había amenazado con esparcir rumores de cuán antipática era. Como toda niña nueva y llena de inseguridades por ser hija de dos héroes de guerra, aceptó asistirlo con tal de no quedarse sin amigos. Y es así como los baños estaban plagados de "Filch y su gata se besan bajo un árbol" y otras frases del estilo en los cubículos de los retretes.

Rose volteó los ojos, pero sonrió.

-Eres un pesado… Vale, sigamos aquí y ahora –dijo, en un tono casi desafiante.

-¿En serio? –ella asintió-. ¿Verdad o castigo?

-Verdad.

-¿Éste ha sido tu mejor San Valentín?

Por primera vez no la había visto besando a un imbécil, comprando un regalo de San Valentín, o intercambiando miradas con un fracasado en el Gran Comedor o en los pasillos. Tenía la sospecha que estaba sola, pero… eso no quería decir que no estuviera interesada en alguien. Rose Weasley _siempre_ tenía interés en alguien.

-Qué fácil, Malfoy. Me decepcionas –negó con la cabeza, fingiendo desaprobación por su pregunta-. Creí que preguntarías algo más difícil… Sí, lo ha sido –sonrió, desviando la mirada momentáneamente al grupo de chicos que todavía jugaba-. Después de años de estar obsesionada con vivir un romántico día con imbéciles, es refrescante simplemente tener una cita con los amigos y pasar un buen rato –dio un sorbo al contenido de su vaso y con éste aún en los labios, le preguntó:-. ¿Verdad o castigo?

-Verdad –dijo casi instantáneamente, distraído con sus labios.

-Miren quién es el cobarde ahora –se burló, haciendo alusión a su respuesta de la ronda anterior-. ¿Te gusta alguien?

_Evidentemente tú._

-No –tragó saliva, sabiendo que en tres segundos, dos, uno su boca se abriría para decir:-. _QuierofollaraFilchenunarmari ooscurio_.

-Oh, ¿y quién? –saltó, curiosa ante su respuesta.

-Así no es el juego, pelirroja.

Había empezado a llamarla así desde que se dio cuenta que decir Weasley era demasiado genérico: la mitad de Hogwarts tenía el apellido. Rose le había comentado que le gustaba, ya que inmediatamente sabía que se trataba de él quien la llamaba.

-Entonces, yo digo verdad y luego te preguntaré quién te gusta –dijo rápidamente-. ¿Está bien?

-Eh… sí, supongo –_bien, el momento de la verdad ha llegado_-. ¿Te gusta alguien?

Los ojos cafés de la chica parecieron encenderse ante tal pregunta y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa:

-Sí. Me gusta _muchísimo_ un chico.

Era muy cliché y patético, pero Scorpius podría jurar que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

-¿Quién te gusta?

-Sophie Nott… _QuierofollaraFilchenunarmari ooscurio –_no se necesitaba la frase para darse cuenta que jamás le volvería a gustar su ex-. ¿Y quieres algo serio con este chico? –preguntó, sintiendo que la garganta se le oprimía.

-Sí –_vamos, sigue pisando y destruyendo mi corazón_-. Él es del tipo que te lleva a cenar, te acompañaría a clases y no le daría asco verme toda horrible por haber llorado –dio otro sorbo al whiskey-. Malfoy, se serio. ¿Quién te gusta?

No sólo le gustaba alguien, sino que además quería tener algo serio con él. Scorpius quería lanzarse a rodar por el suelo mientras soltaba maldiciones contra Merlín por darle nuevamente otra decepción en la vida. ¿Acaso su maldita vida romántica tenía que pagar el precio del pasado de su familia? ¿El maldito de Voldemort y su estúpida obsesión por la pureza de sangre eran las culpables que tuviera que estar enamorado de la persona que jamás se fijaría en él? Rose y él eran casi personajes de una historia trágica de amor prohibido, pero en este caso, la protagonista era demasiado amigable con todo el mundo (por no decir los hombres) y el protagonista masculino era un imbécil demasiado cobarde como para confesarle sus sentimientos.

-Alguien que está aquí –respondió mientras exhalaba pesadamente. La chica entrecerró los ojos-. Hey, la pregunta es abierta y no necesariamente se puede responder con un nombre –se defendió, sabiendo que aquella no era la respuesta esperada-. ¿La persona que te gusta está aquí?

-Sí, _rubio_.

Nunca antes lo había llamado rubio…

Dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa, la joven dio un paso hacia él quedando prácticamente pegada a su cuerpo. Scorpius sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-¿Quién te gusta, Malfoy? –preguntó, en voz baja.

_Mierda, me encanta. Rose me encanta_.

-Tú –dijo con los latidos de su corazón retumbándole en los tímpanos y una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Sin saber si ella fue quien levantó la cabeza primero o él quien puso una de sus manos tras el cuello de la chica, sus labios se encontraron en el mejor beso que Scorpius había tenido en sus cortos dieciséis años de existencia.

El beso sabía a una mezcla de whiskey y cerveza de mantequilla… y a Rose. Rose, Rose, Rose.

Después que se separaran, la chica se rió:

-Genial, porque prefiero mil veces que tú me beses a follar a Filch en un armario oscuro.

-Aunque estoy seguro que podríamos conseguir un armario ahora mismo –Scorpius movió su mano desde el cuello hasta la mano de la chica, entrelazando sus dedos e hizo un ademán de ir hacia el castillo.

-No tan rápido, Malfoy –lo atrajo hacia ella y le dio una mirada tan traviesa que hizo decidir al rubio llevársela realmente a un armario oscuro para tener una larga sesión de besos-. Primero tenemos que recuperar todos estos años perdidos con suéteres horribles, vómitos imprevistos, y limpiando trofeos idiotas –susurró, sonriendo.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo –concordó, volviendo a besarla.

**FIN**


End file.
